Indiana Jones and the cotfr part twelve: one gypsy wagon vs 4 cars
by 80s Dave
Summary: Indy, Harold Oxley, and Abigail Emerson, have found Garret Gasper but before Garret can tell them much about the ring's whereabouts, 4 cars with armed men are pulling up. Let the fun and action packed chase begin!


One of the men fires on the wagon.

Indy: You better drive us out of here fast! Abigail you stay down. Harold you-

Indy notices that Harold is gone! All of a sudden the wagon starts moving.

Garret: Who's driving my wagon?

Indy looks and sees that Harold is at the reigns!

Harold: YAH YAH!

Indy: I didn't know you can drive horses!

Harold: The first job I got fired from was a carriage driver in London!

Indy: Wonderful! Ok Garret you and I may have to defend the wagon.

Garret: Ha ha! This will be just like my escape from the conflict I was in during the first Franco-Dahomean War in 1890!

The wagon moves down the bumpy road with the 4 cars following in a row right behind. The rough road causes the cars to have trouble gaining speed so the chase is pretty even. The first car has 2 henchmen. Indy pulls his revolver and fires a shot but misses. The henchman in the passenger seat fires back but misses.

Indy: Garret get over here! I could use your help!

Garret is getting a shotgun out and trying to load it.

Harold runs over several rough spots in the road. Indy fires but misses because of the rough spot.

Indy: What are you doing back there? Quit playing around.

Garret: Just loading my shells.

Harold hits another bad spot in the road.

Abigail: Darling do you mind?

Garret drops his shells on the floor of the shaking wagon.

Garret: Blimey!

Indy fires again but this time at the tire of the first car. The car's tire is hit and it runs off course and smashing into some trees. Garret picks up the last shell and puts it in his gun. The second car comes up and has three henchmen in the front seat. Indy fires a shot and hits the windshield. The driver fires at Indy but misses hitting a barrel, spilling out some rum. Garret comes to the back of the wagon.

Garret: Let me have a crack at the old goat.

Garret fires and hits the radiator. A little steam starts to come out but not enough to stop the car.

Garret: Ha ha! I think they're running out of steam wouldn't you say?

The wagon goes down a small hill and some of the leaked rum spills towards the front closer to Abigail.

The driver of the second car fires again but misses. Indy fires and hits the man in the middle right through the windshield and kills him. The passenger gets out a Tommy gun and prepares to fire. The wagon and cars take a sharp right turn causing the dead man in the middle to slump on the man with the tommy gun just as he fires it also causing him to miss several shots.

Indy: I don't like these odds.

Indy opens his revolver up to see only one more bullet.

Indy: Why can't I have one of their guns?

Indy sees the leaking barrel and gets an idea.

Indy: Hand me that barrel will ya!

Garret rolls the barrel to Indy.

Garret: This is no time for a drink!

Indy: I agree. Give me your lighter!

Indy tears a piece of curtain and plugs the barrel with it and lights it. He rolls the barrel and it gets stuck under the car and begins to flame up. Knowing that the car could explode at any moment the other two men jump out either end leaving the car doors wide open. The car with the dead man still inside starts to become engulfed in fire and is starting to lose speed.

Garret: Well that takes care of that car!

The other two cars drive on either side of the fiery car and ram right through the car doors of the fiery car breaking the doors of the hinges and drive up and sandwich the wagon. Behind the fiery car is losing speed when it hits a bump in the road and the dead guy slumps forward and his hand falls hard on the gas pedal. The flaming car starts gaining speed and heading straight for the back of the wagon! Indy's eyes get really wide as he sees the car about to hit the back of the wagon.

Indy: It's coming back!

Garret: Saints alive the car is possessed!

Indy: (yelling to everyone) Brace yourselves. Where about to get rammed!

Harold: What did you say?

The wagon jerks violently as it is hit. Indy sees that the burning car could cause the wagon to catch on fire.

Indy: Garret, try to find a way to put out that fire.

Garret: Right!

Garret gets a large rug and throws it on the hood of the car. It seems to be smothering them.

Abigail gets up for a moment to see out the right side window. She sees one of the cars on one side and sees the other car on the other. The man driving the car on the right side is about to fire a pistol through the window.

Abigail: Indiana, look out!

Indiana moves out of the way just as a bullet fires. Indy fires back but misses. He pulls the trigger several more times and realizes he is out. Indy puts his gun up. The driver in the car on the right side sees a bunch of big rocks and slams on the brakes to avoid them. Meanwhile the passenger in the car to their left gets out of the car window and jumps on the coach seat and tries to take the reins from Harold. The two struggle for control. Just than the rug that was put on the fiery car to smother the flames reignites. Indy does notice the flames but hears Harold struggling with the man. Garret is trying to stomp on the flames with little success.

Harold: Indy!

Abby: Harold! Help him Indiana!

Indy: I'll be right back.

Indy goes through the wagon's window and holds on to the side trying to inch his way to the man attacking Harold.

He gets to the man and while both are hanging on, they start to throw each other off the wagon.

Meanwhile inside the puddle of rum that was formed from the leaky barrel starts to move to the fire that has now spread to the end of the wagon. It catches fire and quickly ignites the trail of rum that had spread to where Abby is ducking down. The fire starts to catch on the right side of the wagon near the wall. Abby sees the fire and moves to the opposite side.

Abby: The wagon's on fire!

Garret: So it would seem!

Meanwhile Indy is struggling with the man on the coach. The driver in the car on the left side tries to sideswipe the wagon. The vibration knocks both Indy and the man on the roof of the car. The two men fist fight a bit and grapple each other but both are pretty evenly matched. Back in the wagon, Abby and Garret are trying to put out the fire anyway they can. All of a sudden the other car that lost some ground due to almost hitting the rocks is back next to the wagon. The man fires at Abby, shooting a hole in her hat! Abby kneels down to avoid gun fire and to see that her hat has a hole in it. Next to her hat is Garret's shotgun! Abby gets up with the gun and aims it at the driver of the car on the right side of the wagon.

Abby: That was my favorite hat!

Abby fires the gun and kills the driver! The man in the passenger seat pushes the dead driver out of the car and takes it over.

Garret: Bravo young lady!

Harold: That's why I never argue with my Abigail!

Back on the left car, Indy and the man are still trying to toss on another off. The driver swerves back and forth which causes Indy and the man to fall down on the roof. The man seems to have the upper hand as he is on top of Indy and puts his head right up to the windshield. The driver smiles and pulls his gun. Harold sees what is happening and uses his horse whip to whip the guy. The man looks at Harold surprised but continues to hold Indy's head to the glass. The driver puts his gun right up to Indy's face with only a thin windshield separating them and prepares to fire. At the last second Indy is able to elbow the man on him and he pulls him over the windshield. The front of his chest is covering the drivers view on the windshield.

Driver: Move, Move!

Indy hops back to the wagon and goes back in through the window!

The driver swerves some more trying to get the man off. Aggravated the man just shoots several times through the windshield. The dead man on the car rolls off the windshield revealing a tree in the car's path just feet away. The Driver has no time to react except to scream as he plows hard into the tree.

Back in the wagon the driver from the car on the right side of the wagon opens his door and jumps from the car to the wagon. He pulls his gun and gets ready to come aboard. The man starts firing shots through the wagon's window. Garret gets a glass and pours some rum into it.

Indy: This is no time for a drink!

Garret: I agree. Give me back my lighter.

Indy tosses him the lighter. Garret pours the rum in his mouth but doesn't swallow. The man tries to come through the window. Garret lights up his lighter and holds it in front of the man and spits the rum out causing a huge fire ball to erupt in the man's face. He screams in agony and falls to the ground. Indy looks at him and smiles.

Garret: I leaned that trick in Arabia, 1903!

The Wagon heads down the road with no one behind.


End file.
